


Welcome to The Rest of Your Life

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, New Student, Romance, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: You're a new student at Spooky High, after an upset in your last school, and wow does everyone want to kill, maim and or eat you! You find a friend in an unlikely Eldrich horror but even she can't save you from the sea of students that don't seem to take kindly to your presence. You aren't one to give up though! Luckily for you, that annoying persistence attracts a hot demon with a penchant for arson.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. Spooky High Transfer Student

The wind was plucking brown and yellow leaves off the trees, swirling them all over campus to signify the start of a new school year. You kept your hood up, the green fabric being the only thing between you and a ton of monsters. Monsters dotted the entire campus. Students were chatting like all was well, unaware of your intrusion. That's good. You walked with a bit more confidence but kept your hood up. You didn't want to die before even walking through the door. Spooky High school loomed over you, the shadow of it engulfing you as you entered the grand foyer of the school. Your breath hitched. In the center of the hallway 1 of 8 giant hairy legs tapped on the linoleum, most likely waiting for you.  
"Ms. Y/N.. Correct?" The giant spider man scurried to you, a few students avoiding him as he approached you. "I'm Principal Giant Spider, I've been expecting our newest student. I'm glad to see you made it this far!"  
"Oh, That's disconcerting..."  
"Come now, Follow me and I'll give you a grand tour of the facilities." Before walking away he flipped up your hood, letting it fall behind you and hit your back. You froze like a deer in headlights, several monsters turning to look and raising a brow at your odd appearance. You wasted no time, following the principal and trying to ignore the many eyes that were burning holes into your back. Humans must be a rare sight here.  
The principal was a great deal faster than you, having 8 times the stride length. You ran to keep up with him, passing hissing and even growling students. He continued his tour as if your life was not threatened.  
"Over here is the door out to the auditorium. If you take a left here there is the staircase to the Library." He would only stop for a few seconds to point out major areas and then keep going, keeping you constantly chasing him. You had to keep looking behind you and when he stopped the next time you ran straight into him. He faltered but stood straight and tall a second later. "I must ask you to watch your step, Ms. Y/n."  
"Sorry, Sir."  
"Now, There are bathrooms all over the building, we only passed 3 of them. There is also a bathroom outside near the football field."  
"Um... Why is there only one door?" You asked, waving your hand a little. He couldn't comprehend the question for a moment but burst into laughter once he realized his mistake.  
"Oh, that's right. Humans have gender-specific bathrooms- No, dear, you do not have that amenity here. The bathrooms are community... co-ed if you will."  
"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it." You mumbled. He didn't hear you, looking off to another student approaching you. You backed up as it walked up to you, scanning you with a smile. Some sort of purple mass of tendrils that resembled a teenage girl with various eyes and mouths all over. You felt yourself starting to panic and with no warning Principal Giant spider shoved a needle in your neck. You yelped as he injected you but you started to oddly feel more calm.  
"I am terribly sorry, Ms. Y/n. I assigned Zoe here to be your chaperone but I neglected to give you the vaccine that would keep you from going mad upon looking at her."  
"Yeah, that would have been totes bad." Zoe snickered. She gave you a cute wave. "Hey, I'm Zoe!"  
"Y/n."  
"Nice to meet ya. I hope we can be friends." Principal giant spider watched the interaction for a few more minutes before he was satisfied that you were in good hands. He scurried away and you got a little closer to Zoe for safety. "Scared?"  
"Yeah. I mean, I'm excited too, new school new start, but the start is always the hardest part. It's like... How do I describe this," You tapped your chin as you thought. Zoe waited patiently for your description, happy that chaperoning you meant she could skip class. "It's like I'm walking into Fujou High School wanting to leave an impression but I'm less Kenji and more Takao..." You were 90% sure that your random anime reference would be wasted but every single one of Zoe's eyes widened. You backed up a little but a tentacle quickly pulled you into an embrace.  
"You watch D-Frag?"  
"Not a lot of people get that reference," You smirked, your confidence suddenly sky high. "Did I just walk in on day one and stumble on an otaku?"  
"Oh, we are going to be best friends."

Ḃ̵̧̻̗̬͙̮̜͇̹̪̥̀̅̂̌̔̈́̿̿̋̐͑̓Ą̶͈̯̖̯̩̦̘͍̯̬̳̯̭̊͋̇͆̋͌̎͛͘͝͝͝C̸̛̛͔͎̻̳̣͂̅͊̋͋̌̆͝͝Ķ̶̠̻̮̯̞̫͇́̌͘̕ ̵̛̥̗̓͌̊̄̑̍̅̐Ö̵̘̮̜̼͔͍̪̼̺͎͔́̀̋̏̾̈͒̅͝F̴̧͕̮̥̩̽̃Ḟ̴̡̡͓̱̣͇̩̪̳͖̈́̏͆̽͌̏̆̌̌̚͝͠

You have no clue what Zoe said but it made those trolls quit following you both. You had just been walking around the school together, Zoe outright telling you that she'd rather fake giving you a tour so you could spend the school day walking the halls and talking about anime. Having her on your side seemed like your best bet at survival, plus she's a fun nerd, so you accepted. She seemed miffed when she turned back around to continue walking with you as if the influx of students trying to get to you was beginning to annoy her. Worse yet: You've only been here 20 minutes.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm just annoyed with these assholes. I think eventually people will get the hint that you're off-limits but the first week is going to be like this so be warned- also remember to get your shots monthly so we can keep being friends."  
"Noted." You tensed, "So, What's fun to do around here?"  
"Well, Raves in the field behind the school go full-on crazy at all hours of the day."  
"What the hell is this school...?"  
"Was your human school not like this?"  
"No, it was a lot more uniform and strict. And not in the fun Ouran High School Host Club kind of way."  
"Oh that sounds boring." She groaned, "hopefully you'll have a lot more fun here-" An explosion down a hall cut her off. You flinched but Zoe just smirked. "There goes the science room-"  
"What the hell was that?"  
"What time is it?"  
"11:15."  
"Then it was either Scott or Damien...Wait its Tuesday, it was Damien." She nodded at her own conclusion. You just stayed quiet, peeking down that hall to see a number of students running out of the classroom and a demon missing a horn laughing like a madman. You turned back to Zoe who just shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it. This happens."  
"A lot?"  
"Oh, way more than that." She scoffed, "Let's get to lunch and loiter in the cafeteria. I have a human AU with I wrote with my friends that should introduce you to the school nicely."  
"And you write fan fiction," You breathed, "Lead the way, you're the best friend I could have ever had."

"Whoa... So the horn is his wang-"  
"In the story. I ran that by him once and he got pissed so don't say that to his face." Zoe commented, sipping a lightly screaming soda as you read. You two took a lunch table in the corner and Zoe poured composition notebook all over it. Your eyes were glowing at the sight of them and this was already the best school you had ever gone to. "This should help you gauge everyone's personalities at least."  
"Wow, Liam has it bad for Damien-"  
"I ship it." Zoe smirked, "Might want to keep that part to yourself though, it could get you killed. I can protect you from most people but not Damien. You'd do well not to piss him off."  
"He um... He's never really burned down the school, right?"  
"That's canon, he likes fire."  
"Did you just refer to a real-life event as canon?"  
"... Doesn't everyone?" Before you could respond the bell rang. You closed the book you were reading and gazed at all the lovely titles you hoped you would get to read during the school year. Zoe leaned on her hand, watching you admire her work. "You can read more. It's lunch time now. Our class should be headed here."  
"Wait, already? How long have we been here?"  
"About an hour. Now it's time for your first lesson in Zoe 101. Trademarked-"  
"I think that's already a thing-"  
"Nope, I definitely just made it up!" Zoe beamed, "They'll come in for lunch any minute now and I'm going to introduce you to my friends. Time to apply what you've learned! Welcome to Spooky High!"


	2. Lunch Room Rambunctious

Students poured in the lunchroom in packs, rowdy and ready to eat. You tapped the lunch table nervously but Zoe was of great comfort, putting a tentacle on your shoulder to try and ease you. A pack of hairy guys entered, tossing a football back and forth and Zoe sprang out of her seat to wave to the one in the white and red jacket.  
"Yo! Scott!" He whipped his head in her direction and ran to the table like an excited dog. You tried to remember where you've read Scott's name before. Was he the one throwing rice during the chapter with Liam and Damien's wedding? He sniffed the air for a moment before looking at you, bewildered "Scott," Zoe started cutely, holding your shoulders. "This is my friend Y/n! She's new to the school."  
"Hey, Y/n! ...um... Are you feeling okay? You look a little weird. You need to stay hydrated, Bro."  
"No, Scott, Y/n is... uh..." Zoe motioned for Scott to come closer, whispering to him to try and remain discrete. "She's a human-"  
"A HUMAN!?" Oh fuck. All noise in the cafeteria stopped. Eyes one by one fell on your table and Zoe pursed her lips, tapping the table anxiously. Scott was oblivious, looking at you like you were the most interesting thing in the world. The sense of wonder in his eyes was slightly endearing. You'd be happy if there weren't so many other eyes just staring at you.  
"This is not good, not good at all." Zoe mumbled, keeping a particular eye on a pack of wolves that were crowding the middle table. One stood taller than the rest, definitely more humanoid with a sharp grin. Their posture turned to a hunch, the beginning signs of stalking prey.  
"I hope we can be friends, Y/n! Any friend of a friend of mine is a friend of mine!"  
"Thanks, Scott... whatever that means..."  
"Hey, Zoe!" The Wolf pack's leader called with a howl, "When you suck the sanity out, can we split your leftovers?" Zoe didn't respond but scooted a bit closer to you. Scott sat down at your table right across from you.  
"Don't worry about them!" Scott smiled, "They're my cousins! They're nice." You looked to Zoe for confirmation and she just slowly shook her head. You turned back to Scott, trying your best not to appear uneasy. "So You're going to Spooky High? I've never seen a human come here!"  
"For some pretty good reasons," Zoe mumbled slyly. "Mostly because she has a target on her back by just existing."  
"I like her hair." You flinched seeing a ghost beside you, flicking at your hair with her finger. She was leaning on her hand as she poked you, her ponytail bobbing lightly. "Sup? I'm Polly."  
"Hi, Polly."  
"Zoe, I thought you were going cruelty-free with your sanity. Doctor's orders, right?"  
"I am, Y/n is my friend. She's not lunch. Y/n, this is Polly Geist. She's fun as hell."  
"Speaking of hell," Polly sang, watching as a certain demon began to stride over. You recognized Damien from the vivid description of him naked in 'Love in the Night' Chapter 6: Liam's Innocence. Polly put her arm around you and pointed to you. "Check it out Damien, new classmate! She's huuuuuman."  
"Yeah, I thought I heard Scott say that." The demon raised a brow, looking at you with an indiscernible look. You didn't want to associate with him just yet, so you looked back to Polly. She seemed stoked to just be near you.  
"Zoe thinks she's cool, that's good enough for me! What's your schedule?"  
"Oh, I don't know. I haven't attended a single class since I got here."  
"Lucky," Damien scoffed. Polly put a hand through your pocket, somehow grabbing your schedule. She looked at it for a moment, just nodding to herself as she read it. "How'd you know where she was keeping that-"  
"AH! You have Incantations II with me!" Polly cheered, "I get Soooo bored when Ms.Bruha speaks and Damien spends that whole class sleeping-"  
"If they didn't want me to sleep they wouldn't have made it my first class!" Damien defended. Polly waved him off, continuing to analyze your schedule.  
"Uh huh... English III... R'lyehian II... Oh, Wicked, you're taking Alchemy. That class is super hard. I think I'm failing it-"  
"How the hell am I taking R'lyehian II?"  
"Because you're taking all of my classes so I can keep an eye on you." Zoe leaned against you and pinched your cheek playfully. "Don't worry. You can copy off me."  
"So, Y/n," Scott started, his tail wagging a little, "How do you like it here so far?"  
"Well, I-"  
"Wow, look at that." You grabbed onto Zoe to see a small Kappa crawl from under the table. Zoe and Polly seemed to be averse to him too, Polly rolling her eyes once she got a glimpse of him.  
"The hell were you doing under there Leonard!" Polly complained, "You better not be doing anything creepy."  
"Ew, Gross." You said without thinking. Making Zoe crack up. Leonard looked at you, indignant and offended.  
"How Dare you!? That kind of talk will get you killed around here!"  
"Not by you," You maintained, "I'm not getting taken out by a sick looking beaver-"  
"I AM A KAPPA."  
"Heh, Beaver." Polly snorted, "I like her."  
"YOU WILL REGRET-"  
"Ugh, Leonard, go away." Zoe started, picking the kappa up with a tentacle and tossing him across the lunchroom. You didn't see where he landed but you heard the clanging of lunch trays from wherever he landed. Scott's tail wagged furiously before he chased after the Kappa as if it was a game fo fetch. "Don't pay attention to him."

When the bell rang to end lunch Zoe decided that it was probably time to attend a class. You walked together to an unassuming classroom only to open the door and be met with the smell of sulfur. You held your breath as you entered, taking note of the students goofing off before class starts. You recognized a few of them but mainly Polly who was sitting in the back with her feet up in her desk. Zoe urged you to follow her as she sat on the desk right next to Polly and pat the desk in front of her to urge you to sit there.  
"I don't want anyone sitting behind you."  
"Good call."  
"This class is about to get turnt." Polly bragged, "I changed around the diagram in the teacher's book of runes and stuff."  
"...What will that do?"  
"I"m glad you asked, Y/n!" Polly started, spirted. Ha, get it? "... I don't know. We'll see."  
"You're nuts. I like it." Zoe started. She turned you, seeing you were slightly concerned about the passing glances monsters were still giving you. "Scott coming over to the lunch table seemed to keep people off. That and Damien popping by for a visit... for some reason."  
"Yeah, I don't know why he came over either, probably just to check things out." Polly surmised, "Anywho, with them associating with you, you'll probably be messed with a lot less often. Seems like a lot of lesser monsters have already given up. Don't expect that to mean you're safe alone just yet."  
"Yeah, It'll be a while before you're safe being on your own, Y/n. So, how do you like the place so far?"  
"It's a lot less boring than my old school." The teacher entered the classroom and Polly got a devious smirk.  
"It's about to get a lot better, too."


	3. Precious Cargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely delayed. I got burnt out incredibly and I couldn’t pick up any of my stories for about a week. Some I tried but I wasn’t feeling it. I’m hoping to get back to writing

The teacher didn't even acknowledge your presence in this class, lazily continuing the lesson from where she left off last time. She didn't seem to care if you understood where everyone was or not. Zoe didn't say anything, looking at the excitement on Polly's face as the teacher drew the rune on the chalkboard. You watched every line. It looked like a random pattern but the more she filled it out something started to stick out to you.  
"...Does that say 'PRANK MASTERZ'?"  
"Oh, this is going to get weird." Zoe smirked, "I don't know what that will do to the rune but probably fuck everything up."  
"Definitely... Hey, You going to Serviette's party tonight?" She turned to Zoe in a whisper. Hearing that name seemed to make Zoe cringe and she quickly shook her head.  
"Ugh, no. She just rubs me the wrong way."  
"Who is Serviette?"  
"You don't worry about her, Y/n." Zoe warned, " She's a gorgon we have first period with. She's... kind of shady. We won't be caught dead at that party."  
"I'm caught dead everywhere!" Polly teased, leaning on her hands on her desk. You couldn't help but smile, tuning out the sound of the teacher explaining this rune and it's uses. Some of the class were looking at each other, confused by the strange shapes the rune was made of. The teacher is either half asleep or blind because she doesn't seem to notice. "She's almost done drawing it~"  
"Alright, now once I finish this, the room will have a lovely scent of lavender." The teacher spoke slow, "It's simple, nothing special but it helps you learn how to properly-" The final chalk line made a loud pop sound as the room filled with blue smoke. The teacher's light scream let the class know it was probably time to get the hell out of there. You all evacuated, the teacher trying desperately to wave off the odorless smoke. Polly groaned, upset at the lackluster outcome as she walked through the wall to join you all in the hallway. Zoe put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well, you can't win them all."  
"I was expecting something much more dope." Almost as if the universe didn't want to let Polly down, the smoke began to settle on the ground as a sort of blue coat of dust. The teacher sighed, prepared to call the janitor to fix this mess and suddenly from the blue residue fire began to sprout up in various colors and intensities causing chaos among the students. Zoe grabbed you almost instinctively to protect you. Polly's eyes widened in excitement as the rainbow fire began to overtake the hallway.  
"DAMIEN LAVEY!" The teacher yelled, throwing her chalk on the ground she was already leaving as she addressed you. "Everyone, Stay here, I am going to Principal Giant Spider about this!"  
" Damien isn't even in this class." Zoe snorted, "That just proves how the teachers are used to Damien fucking things up."  
"Hell yeah, get out of jail free card!" Polly cheered, "and class is practically over! I'm headed out behind the school. That rave has probably hit full crazy by now."  
"I'm in. Y/n, come with us-"  
"You don't think that's dangerous?" You panicked to hear a voice you didn't recognize. Upon turning to look at him, you recognized him immediately. You knew him from steamy fan fiction of him and Damien. Liam De Lioncourt. He looked just as through with everyone’s shit as previous described in Zoe’s works. “The outdoors is just a big crowd of monsters. If you lose sight of her for even a second you'll never see her again. I guarantee it."  
"Lighten up, Liam. She'll survive, probably."  
"That 'probably' is not comforting." You mumbled to yourself. Polly didn't seem to hear it and Liam just bridged his glasses. Zoe gave you her best reassuring smile, hopefully, things go well.

The moment you stepped foot out of the school and onto the grass you felt uneasy. There was a huge party over by the woods plagued by harsh blinking string lights and loud music.   
"And... the school doesn't mind that this happens?"  
"Nobody knows," Zoe said mystically, waving her hands around. "Or they don't care. These are usually fun. Stick close to me, okay?"  
"Alright-" You took one step, only to be caught by the shoulder. Zoe turned around with a wicked snarled but winced to see Principal Giant spider. You pursed your lips, looking over to Zoe for some kind of help.  
"Not so fast. That congregation of monsters is too dense to bring her. You can run along, Zoe, I found an arrangement that I need to test, anyway." Zoe seemed hesitant, wanting to stick by you but not wanting to abandon Polly either. You smiled, offering to take one for the team.  
"I'll be okay, Zoe. Don't worry." She didn't look sure but agreed. Principal giant spider gestured for you to follow him back into the school.

He was still much faster than you. You tried your best to keep up with him, ignoring the monsters eyeing you. It was much more intimidating without Zoe around. He finally stopped at a room with scratches etched deeper into the wood. This room was unlabeled and it made you unnerved.  
“While you’re not with Zoe, I need someone just as powerful as her to keep an eye on you. Your father was not happy to hear that you only had one chaperone! Lucky for you, someone doesn’t want to have to go to school every Saturday until he graduates and agreed to cooperate.” The principal opened the door, showing off a mostly empty classroom with one student in it. You gasped to see Damien sitting there, gritting his teeth. You looked back to the principal and he urged you to go to Damien. “Mr. LaVey here has decided that helping fellow students is better than coming into school on a day off. He will be watching you anytime Zoe is unable.”  
“I didn’t set that classroom on fire!....This time-“  
“That’s enough, Mr. LaVey.” The principal warned. You puffed up your cheeks, assuming that the fire in question was the one Polly started. “Do try and get along.” With that, he left. You were just standing there awkwardly, afraid to look in Damiens direction. He was getting annoyed with your standoffish approach and stood up in a huff.  
“Listen, I’m saddled with you but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. While you’re my responsibility you’re doing what I say. Got it?”


End file.
